Or Are You Really As Wonderful As You Seem?
by Pikashan61
Summary: A short fic, regarding Ash and Misty's close friendship, and the underlieing feelings within...


Hey everyone! I wrote this awhile ago when I got inspired by the movie The Happiest Millionaire. That movie made me think of Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella (not the Brandy version, the old one.) Enjoy!  
  
Or Are You Really As Wonderful As You Seem?  
By Pikashan61  
  
Misty sighed. Did you ever have a star, Ash? Ash looked up from his badges. A   
  
star? What do ya' mean? Tracey joined in, Yeah Misty, what do you mean? Misty was   
  
laying on a grassy hillside, staring at the night sky. She didn't look away from it at her friends   
  
questions. You know, a star, all your own. One that you name, and wish on. One that   
  
watches over you, all the time. Pikachu was laying beside Misty on the hill. Pika pikachu pi   
  
pikachu chu? (Like a guardian star?) Misty grinned. Like a wishing star, Pikachu. She   
  
pointed at a small, bright star, glittering faintly blue to the north. That's my star, guys. It's the   
  
prettiest star in the whole sky. Ash quickly finished pinning his badges back into his jacket,   
  
and gently hoisted himself up. He walked over to where Misty was laying down, and   
  
settled himself next to her. That blue one? Misty nodded. Yeah. I named it The Droplet.'   
  
I think it looks like a drop of water in the moonlight. Ash pointed to another star. Can that   
  
be my star, Misty? Misty looked at the brightly lit red one he was pointing to. She smiled.   
  
That one is really pretty. What are you going to name it? Ash grinned. He   
  
paused, contemplating this absurdly important-feeling question. Fireball. It kind of looks like   
  
a fireball. He turned his head to one side, like a curious growlith. Yeah, he added quietly,   
  
prompting Misty to turn her head to him, He whispered it, as if to finalize that his   
  
star had a name. This action made Misty smile softly. Tracey watched the transaction   
  
between his two friends fondly, quietly sketching them. This was incredibly interesting, and   
  
Tracey decided he could be a people watcher for a night. I always used to look for   
  
Pokemon shapes in the stars. Ash said. He pointed to a grouping of bright stars. There's   
  
a Togapi, and over there is a..... They both uttered at the exact same moment.   
  
The two of them laughed. See? It's fun! The pair began to point out different Pokemon,   
  
and Pikachu joined in. After awhile, they had settled down, and were quiet again. When I   
  
was little.... Misty paused, suddenly not sure if she wanted to continue. Ash   
  
prompted her. When I was little, I always wanted to dance under the stars. Misty added   
  
hesitantly. Ash looked at her, curious. You know, She began to sing gently, In the arms of   
  
my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. I like it so well that for all I can tell, I   
  
may never come down again. I have found him, he's an angel, he's the light of the stars in   
  
my eyes. We are dancing, we are flying, and he's taking me back to the skies... She   
  
stopped singing when she heard Ash and Pikachu clapping lightly. Ash looked at her.   
  
That's from Cinderella, right? She grinned. Roger's and Hammerstein's. I used to love   
  
that movie when I little. I always wanted to waltz under the stars like that. Her voice   
  
dropped to a enchanted whisper, her face growing serious. It seemed so magical. Ash   
  
suddenly got an idea (Author's note: this is amazing, considering the level of his denseness,   
  
which I'm sure exceeds atomic element number 6). He got to his feet and stood over   
  
Misty, extending his hand to her. Would you care to dance? She stared up at him, smiling   
  
a disbelieving smile. You're kidding... Ash's smile grew. I thought you wanted to dance?   
  
Misty chuckled, a softer grin spreading over her face. She reached for his hand, taking it.   
  
Yes, I do. The couple timidly took a waltz position, and began to dance to the music in   
  
their minds, and Misty's soft humming. Ash twirled her, grinning. They waltzed and twirled,   
  
laughing, enjoying the moments of closeness, and pure joy of having fun with each other.   
  
When they finally stopped, Ash bowed to Misty. Thank you for the honor of this dance,   
  
Miss Waterflower. He stood up straight again. Misty considered the situation, but only for a   
  
moment, before she wrapped him in a hug. Ash was obviously surprised by this action.   
  
Thank you, Ash. Thank you so much. She whispered,her face buried in his chest. Ash   
  
closed his eyes,wrapping his arms around her. Anytime, Mist. He let out a contented sigh.   
  
She gently pulled away from him, and looked up to their camp. Tracy, bored,   
  
had gone to sleep, as had the tired Pikachu. She turned back to him. It's getting late. She   
  
paused, Good night, Ash. And then, she lightly kissed his cheek, and walked up the hill.   
  
He stared after her, stunned. He knew he had a Brock face on, but at that moment, it didn't   
  
matter. All he could do was to quietly sing to himself, I may never come down to earth   
  
again.....  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review (and no flames, heh heh)! Pokeshippers Rule!  
  



End file.
